1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector cover which is divided vertically and is assembled so as to sandwich a wire lead-out side end of a connector housing and an end of a corrugated tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a connector cover for use with a connector of a wire harness arranged in a vehicle and the like is divided vertically and is assembled so as to sandwich a wire lead-out side end of a connector housing and an end of a corrugated tube.
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a connector cover whose upper and lower covers are connected to each other.
In a connector cover disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is a fear that, when transporting the connector cover, or when arranging a wire harness to a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 18, if a tensile force is applied to a corrugated tube C with a portion (a portion surrounded by a circle in FIG. 18) of a connector cover A caught by something, a load is applied to locking parts B of the vertically divided cover and they are damaged easily.
In a connector cover disclosed in the Patent Document 2, a corrugated tube is held stably by a provisionally holding projection of the lower cover for provisionally holding the corrugated tube. Therefore, when a tensile force is applied to the corrugated tube, similarly to the connector cover of the patent document 1, a load is easily applied to locking portions of the vertically divided cover and they are damaged easily.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2017-010754
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2007-220691